


At The End of Everything

by Cumber_Babe04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, first work on this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumber_Babe04/pseuds/Cumber_Babe04
Summary: This was just something I thought up on the fly. Comment or leave Kudos, but be warned; I will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but rudeness will not be acknowledged.





	At The End of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've understood from other authors on this site that some of you are impatient for new chapters. So much so, that you've taken to hounding them in the comments section. I'm just telling you guys now that I will post when ready, and no earlier or later. Also, I have no Beta, so please excuse any grammatical errors and such. Thanks for understanding, and happy reading.  
> Peace babes,  
> Cumber_Babe04

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” I ask, my voice trembling. He nods his head, reluctantly. “I wish – I wish we had more time. There’s so little time.” My voice breaks on a sob. His eyes are miserable, and his mouth twists into a wry sort of grin. It doesn’t look natural on his face. The battle rages on around us, as if letting us have this tiny moment of peace before we eventually have to join in the fight. I can only hope that we both live through the afternoon. He opens his mouth as if to trying to say something, but nothing comes out. His face twists in anger, and I reach out for him, my eyes brimming with unshed tears. God help me, I don’t want to lose him. “Be careful Chat,” I say, before pulling away, back into the fray.

The rest was a blur of blood and carnage. I wish there was some way to forget all of it, but it will be forever etched in my memory. Afterwards, I stumble across the battlefield, blood dripping from the wound in my stomach, numb. Everyone that I love… dead. I start to search frantically for Chat, turning over bodies, hardly seeing their faces. There’s Maman, with her countenance calm and peaceful, Queenie, a snarl still etched on her face, Jade, looking tortured by everything around him, Rena Rouge, with her white scars glinting up and down her arms in the new sunlight, and many others, so many others. But I don’t see the boy that I’m looking for, the boy that I love. Then I stumble over a prone, familiar- looking shape. My pulse races when I notice that it’s not moving. “C-Chat? Chaton? Move if you’re still with me. Come on, MOVE!!!” I screech. I gently flip him over, my hands trembling, and my eyes brimming with tears when I see the dark red stain spreading over his chest. His eyes flutter weakly. I smooth the sunny-blond hair, the hair that reminds me so much of Adrien's, back from his forehead, and his eyes open slowly. A voice startles me, and it takes me a minute to realize who’s speaking.  
“My La-Lady? I need to tell you something before… before I go,” he whispers. My eyes widen in shock. “Chat? What are you t-talking about? You’re not going to die! You can’t!” The tears fall. He shakes his head, solemnly. “You know I’m going to die. I know it. There’s no reason to deny it. Anyway, I-,” he sucks in a ragged breath. “I just wanted to tell you this before I can’t anymore.” I shake my head, vigorously. “I won’t let you die. I can’t le-.” Chat cuts me off with a finger on my lips. “Let me finish,” he insists. “I couldn’t bear it if I died without telling you this at least once.” His body spasms, and his face contorts in pain. He groans weakly as I trace my fingers across his lips, his nose, his eyes. His breaths grow more shallow and ragged, and I whisper a prayer to whoever’s listening. “Please, let him live. I can’t live without him. He’s the only thing keeping me sane, keeping me off of the ledge. Please, if I did anything good, anything at all, heal him. Let him live. Take me instead.” I feel a gentle hand settle on my cheek, and I look down at him, desperate.  
He opens his mouth, and whispers weakly, “I love you. I always have. Now I don’t have to die with you never hearing those words pass my lips. Promise me that I won’t see you for a while yet.” “Wha-?” “Don’t die until you’ve lived your life. Live for a while yet. It’s not your time to go.” He takes one shuddering breath and his eyes light up with true, unfiltered joy. Then, they drift closed.  
His chest goes still. Blood trickles out of the corner of his mouth, and out of his nose.  
His ring lets out a tiny bip, then his transformation drops. A tiny black cat flies out, tears on his furry cheeks.  
The world blurs and tilts. I sway, tears streaming down my face, not able to comprehend.  
A high, keening wail issues from my mouth. He can’t be gone! Not Chat. Not him. Not-not Adrien. I-I never got the chance to tell him that I’m going to die soon, that I can’t keep my last promise to him.  
I fall to my knees, defeated, and I can only hope that I’ll see Chat again in the next life.  
I hold on to that hope as the world fades to black and my head finally hits the ground with a thud.


End file.
